Welcome To Zootopia High
by fandomsadish
Summary: Judy Hopps is a bunny that lived in the burrows until she had made the decision to move to Zootopia for a better education but her life ended up going another direction. @wilde
1. Prologe

**Hey guys so I am still continuing with " Jack in the fox" but I wasn't that happy with it so I'll be working on this for the time being while I find away to approach the plot of the next chapter and because I've always wanted to do a high school AU for Zootopia.**

* * *

High school in the Bunnyburrow is _a lot_ different from the high school in Zootopia, Judy Hopps had learned that the hard way, she had planned out her whole year to go smoothly, but ended up taking another path.

* * *

It was early August which meant a little over a month was left of summer vacation. Judy had heard of the high school in Zootopia. That school had many clubs, advanced technology, and some how gave a better education. Ever since she has learned that information  
/she had been begging her parents to let her move to Zootopia. Of course she wouldn't live alone she would be living with her aunt and uncle but her parents still had regrets. Everyday in the morning her parents werehearing the same question coming  
/out of Judy's mouth. After weeks of begging and pleading her parents had finally given up and agreed on Judy living with her aunt and uncle in the great city of Zootopia. Judy wasn't excited just because she she was going to her dream school but  
/because

/she would get more freedom. Her parents are a little to over protective about her,Judy's dad Stu Hopps didn't really let her go to birthday parties with her friends or make any interaction with boys that weren't her brothers and when she was finally  
/in Zootopia things would be much different,her aunt and uncle were cool with her having friends over or having guy friends. She really admired their open minds. But there was one regret, her friends,she would miss them. Judy was packing two

weeks in advance when she found her class photo of her previous year, the photo had brought back so many good memories and many unpleasant sleepless nights, but two particular mammals stood out from the others, her best friends one being a femalefox  
/named Alex and a another bunny named Daisy. Alex had already moved to...somewhere nobody knows where,there are rumors saying she had moved to Pawaii for a "fancier" life, Alex's parents being therich snobs they are seems more likely. Daisy is still  
/staying in Bunnyburrow and she's gonna start freshman year by herself, Judy did feel bad for leaving her, but Daisy was a nice person and she didn't mind that her best friendismoving to Zootopia she always told Judy to follow her dreams and

never stop trying, that being one of the reasons they were best friends. Finally the day has come to move to Zootopia after about 3 weeks into the month of August. Judy, her family and, Daisy waitingat the train station and giving Judy well wishes.  
/Stu had already burst into tears along with Daisy. Judy's mother Bonnie was trying to comfort the two bunnies while saying fare well to Judy. After all the good byes of other family members the train had finally arrived. The doors opened causing  
/a

few

animals to get out of the train after the path was cleared, it showed two adultbunnies standing a few feet from the door. Judy recognized them as her aunt and uncle, she ran up to them and gave them a big hug as well as giving them a kiss on their  
/cheeks. The doors had closed when Judy turned around and ran to the window with her aunt and uncle and gave her final waves to the rest of her family. As soon as they were out of sight Judy sat down with the two bunnies that had accompanied her on  
/her

way to the city. As usual her aunt started small talk with her while her uncle put on his ear buds and started to listen to his own interests of music. When they had arrived to Zootopia, Judywas left inawe with the huge buildings and withthe

many species of mammals that roamed the streets of Zootopia. Judy knew the city was big but,this was far from what Judy had imagined. While walking to the apartment of the two older bunnies, they were talking about the program's the high school

/held and the path she would take to get to the actual place. Although Judy was excited she did feel a little home sick but she ignored it. When they had arrived to Zootopia it was already sundown, after setting her bags down in Judy's new bedroom  
/she

decided that she'll just make her bed and get out her pajamas and then she'll un pack the next day.

* * *

After many days of staying with her aunt and uncle Judyrealized that one ofher sisters in law visited them often which made her summer much more fun. They would often go to parties, water and amusement parks, beaches ect. I guess it's true

what they say that time flies when your having fun because before Judy knew,the school year was right around the corner and stores were starting to sell uniforms and school supplies. Judy had ordered her uniform on the schools website as many kids  
/did the same. Her uniform had arrived 3 days later and she had to admit she **loved** the schools uniform. It was a white shirt anda black suit jacket with a red out line in the front and a black skirt and for P.E it was a black t-shirt  
/witha littlered Phoenix on the top right and gray shorts. The high school had sent a list to Judy's new home. The list had a whole bunch of school supplies the was mandatory andthe recommended list was written down with technology supplies

like laptops,tablets ect. A few weeks before the school year started they went to buy her supplies and even the technology that was recommended, her aunt and uncle wanted Judy to grow up with a good education so she could get some sort of fancy title  
/when she was an adult. Three weeks later and it was the first day of school. Judy's alarm went on and she literally jumped out of her bed turn her alarm off and dashed to the bathroom to get ready. She must have shut the door pretty hard because  
/soon

/after Judy entered the bathroom there was a knocking at the door, it was her aunt she must have woken her up. Judy apologized for the noise, her aunt then questioned her of why she was up at six in the morning. Judy might have been a little _to_ excited  
/because school didn't start until eight thirty but she didn't care, after she had brushed her teeth and her aunt went back to bed Judy got herself dressed in her new and unused uniform. Judy had already packed everything in her book bag which she  
/was

obsessed with it was like a galaxy with a whole bunch of stars that were covered in silver glitter and Judy had added a little carrot charm on it that was hanging from the zipper on one of the book bags pockets. She had plenty of spare time and took  
/that

time to label her notebook and binders and other supplies. It was seven thirty now and Judy's aunt woke up for breakfast and to get ready for the day. Finally eight o'clock rolled around and Judy kissed her aunt on the cheek before heading out to

school,

her uncle was still sleeping so she decided to just leave. Judy's aunt gave her final good byes before her niece had closed the door.

* * *

Judy had made out of the house and she noticed a lot of other teens with the same uniform and they were heading the same direction she was going. Then a limousine had past by them pretty quickly. Judy ingnored it and just took out her ear buds started  
/listening to Hyena Gomez. A few songs had past when she arrived at Zootopia High it was amazing, it was huge, there was gigantic field behind the school. In the entrance Judy noticedthere was a Huge sighn that said " WelcomeTo Zootopia High"

in big green letters. The sight of it made Judy feelappreciated after entering the inside look much bigger than the outside, it look like a mansion. All the students were sent to their home rooms to eat breakfast and get their schedules and locker  
/number along with the code to open them. Judy had already eaten breakfast at home so she just got a water bottle to refresh herself. She didn't recognize anyone at first but then there was someone who looked very familiar she was shocked to see whoit  
was.

* * *

 **So this is it the first chapter of** ** _Welcome to Zootopia High._** **Like I said earlier I will still continue with** ** _Jack In The Fox_** **but the progress on that story will be very slow so don't expect that story to update often. In other news I have many exciting I ideas for this story like proms, formals, and other things and just a hint there will be some sort of competition anyways I hope you like the first chapter and I think I'm gonna start writing the second one until then peace.**


	2. The first day

She didn't recognize anyone at first but there was someone who looked very familiar she was shocked to see who it was. It was her fox friend Alex from the burrows. She hasn't changed a bit from her appearance well she just got an inch taller. She waswearing  
/the school uniform sweater that really suit her and her black skirt she was wearing a lighter shade of black on her tights. Alex had the black wavy bangs she has always had and a thin black line under her eyes it was natural soit had herlook

a little sleepy. Her dark turquoise eyes slightly showing because she always hasthe half lidded expression on her face and she was looking down on her phone as usual. Judy was gonna wave but she knew she wasn't gonna get the fox's attentionso

she decided to get up from the table she was seated at to talk to her. Once Judy was behind her she tapped Alex's shoulder, the fox turn around quickly once she realized who was standing in front of her she gave her a small smile. Alex wasn't one  
/tosmile that much so this was amazing seeing her smile. The both gave each other warm greetings. Alex had asked about Judy's summer and how it went. Judy explained every thing but it wasn't much though. Judy then asked Alex about her summer

the fox only

stared at the floor with some sort of sad expression this was her answer every year Judy would ask about her best friend's summer.

"Really Alex again,when are gonna have happy summer" said Judy with her paws on her hips.

The fox just nodded she wasn't one to talk either, she wasn't shy she just didn't like to talk. Especially about her private life. After the nod Judy felt her heart break and felt bad for her friend that she had to put up with the crap that her parents  
/caused shedidn't deserve this even though she steals, and does...other stuff.

"Well at least we're back at school and we can spend more time together and forget about your horrible summer". The fox look at Judy with a surprised face. She then eased an eyebrow at the bunny in front of her.

"Wait what are you doing here aren't you supposed to in Bunnyburrow with Daisy?!" Said the fox in confusion and in surprise.

"Yeah about that um..." Said Judy while playing with her paws.

"Let me guess she was devastated?"

"At first yeah but,then you know how she is"

"Yeah I know. Wait who are you living with?!" The fox raised her voice a little and had wide eyes.

"Relax I'm with my aunt and uncle". Alex let out a small sigh of relief. Soon after the bell rang which meantthatbreakfast was over and the studentshad four minutes to get to their lockers and after that get to class.

Alex had asked Judyif she could see her schedule to see what classes they might have together. After examining the paper Alex pointed out that they only had P.E together which they were okay with. After they checked their locker numbers they

were I bit disappointed Judy had locker number 318 while Alex had 758. After they gave each other a fare well before heading to their lockers.

* * *

Judy was taking out her books when she noticed an orange blurry figure from the corner of her eye she thought it might have been Alex so she turned to her right and said

"Alex you should be getting you're books now or you'll be late for class-" she emediatly stop when that wasn't Alex she was talking to, it was a fox but, a fox she didn't know. It some other fox having slightly darker fur then Alex he had much darker  
/shades of red and he had green eyes instead of turquoise,the fox had a sucker in his mouth he took it out causing a _pop_ noise and turn toJudy with one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" He knew that the bunny was looking at him. "My name is not Alex that's my brother".

Judy just stood there dumbfounded then shook her head and looked at him with a confused face as well. "You have a brother named Alex?" She said tilting her head slightly.

The fox just responded with a nod putting the sucking back in his mouth. "If your looking for him he's in the library newbie" he said with a half lidded expression while pointing the left. He then picked up his book bag from the floor and started

to walk

away.

"Wait!" Judy slightly yelled.

The fox stoped walking and turn his head slightly,looking at the bunny with one eye. He waited for her to speak.

"Uh do you know where the math class is?" She said shyly.

The fox turned his whole body around and took out the sucker well more like the stickof it. He then responded saying

"Didn't you take the tour?" He said in a bit annoyance. To that Judy just gave him a completely confused face.

"Tour? what tour?"

"Wow you bunnies are dumb aren't you"

Judy stood a little shock.

"Excuse me!"

The fox just started to walk away in the opposite direction from Judy. Judy saw this and she quickly picked up her bag and ran to match speeds with the fox.

"Hey!-"

"Oh hi! Have we met"

"No! Listen nobody calls me dumb okay and we're in school and we show each other respect!". To that the fox let out a loud laugh as if she just told him the funniest thing in the world. After his laugh had subsided he turned around which cause Judy stop  
/just a foot away from him he leaned down and had his paws on his knees and said

"Listen Carrots. Do you have any idea what you're saying or the place that you're in right now. No you don't because you're dumb bunny. We're in high school do you really think that we get along like in elementary school? No we don't so grow up cuz clearly  
/you're still living in you're childhood fantasy."

Judy looked shocked at the words the fox had said to her right in her face in a matter of seconds. The fox then started walking towards the boys bathroom. Finally the fox was out of sight Judy snapped out of her shock and realized that she was the  
/only

one in the hallway even her friend Alex was already at her class. It took her a minute or two to find the math class and when she finally found itshe was relieved. At entering theclass Judy noticed thatthere were only two more seats

available. The seats were arranged in a three by eight rectangle. There was an available seat in the first column behind a yax. She walk towards the seat and place her book bag on the desk, while walking to her seat Judy noticed that there was a big  
/desk and on top of it there was a tiny desk and seated there was an artic shrew and the next desk behind her there was a large cheetah but Judy ignored them. She about to sit down when the artic shrew and the cheetah looked at each other with a bit  
/of concern in their expressions. The artic shrew then looked at Judy and spoke aloud.

"Don't sit there he farts a lot" the artic shrew had a high pitch voice.

Then Judy turned around to look at the yax in front of her she then picked up her bag and moved two columns down to the other available seat in between a rain deer and a lion. Judy started to take out her text book and her other supplies from her

bag

but was interrupted by the voice of the cheetah.

"Is that your natural eye color"

Judy stared at him for a second but then responded in a sort of whisper as if she were out of breath.

"Yeah"

"It gorgeous"

"Thank you" Judy said with a small smile.

The artic shrew then spoke up again.

"Don't mind Benjamin he's almostto gay to function" the shrew said with a slight chuckle. Judy did the same. "He literally has a pink shirt that says _I love Gazelle_ "

"Hey it's a fact and I gotta support the fandom" said Benjaminfrom behind. The shrew just rolled her eyes joke fully. "I'm Fru Fru by the way."

"Nice to meet you both" said the bunny. "I'm Judy".

"Omg what a cute name" said Benji.

"Thank you".

For the extra minutes of free time they had the three talk about each other's summers and other things. Judy had told Fru Fru and Benji about her other friend Alex and explained that she was a fox. Soon class had started and it was time for work.

/

 **...A few minutes earlier...**

The fox entered the bathroom and waited about a minute until he peeked from the door to see if the bunny was still there. She wasn't. He then got out of the bathroom and headed towards the gymnasium. When he arrived it was empty just like he expected  
/it to be,well not _completely_ empty. He opened the door and was greeted by the faces of his two friends a fennec fox and a honey badger named well Finnick and Honey. Nick always chuckled when he thought deep about the names their parents  
/had given them.

"Hey Nicky" Honey yelled

"Hey Honey" he took notice that Finnick was on the floor doing push ups. "You getting in shape for your lady friend big guy" said the taller fox in a teasing kind of way.

"Shut up I don't need a woman" said the little sand colored fox. He stood up on his feet. "So got anything"

"Yeah"

"Well spill it fool" Finnick said raising his voice

"I'm getting to that jeez"

"I bumped into this bunny and I think she might be new to Zootopia Highbecause she didn't know about the tour and I didn't see her at all last year"

"Well are we gonna tell that to the Fantastics" said Honey

"Well duh that's what they're paying us for" said the fennec fox.

Honey, Finnick and, Nick were known as the delinquents especially Nick he was known for making deals with students from Zootopia High and even other schools around the district. They had made a deal with the Fantastics that if they reported any

juicy

gossip to them thenthey'll pay them 50 bucks each. Though they had made a private deal with Nick as well that if he help them with certain things then they'll pay him another 70 dollars which Nick hadagreed to but the others didn't know

/and they aren'tsupposed to know.

"What else do you know about this bunny" asked Finnick.

"Well she was looking for Alex... I think"

"What do you mean by _you think_ "

"Well then she was confused and asked me if I had brother named Alex I think she was talking about another Alex"

"You think there's a new guy named Alex cuz there was no other Alex except your brother last year" the honey badger stated.

"Hmm...maybe" said Finnick deep in thought.

"We'll talk about this at lunch we're late for class" Nick said.

"Right. Later whimps" said Honey exiting the gym.

* * *

The class was easy and went bysmoothly. Judy thought the whole year was gonna go by smoothly. After class she went to her locker and got her books for her next class. After that she noticed a bulletin board that had many different paper sticked

/on to it. She had become curious and took a look at them they were sigh up sheets for the many programs they held and they sounded really good. She then realized that Alex was standing next to her and had asked her what she was looking at. She  
/then

got excited and told Judy that they can join some of these activities to spend more time together and of course have a little fun. They had both agreed to join the track team and the band that the school held called the Phoenix. Alex wanted to

learn

to play the drums and electric guitar but Judy just wanted to be one of the lead singers.

"Oh this is so exciting" Alex just nodded with a smile and her eyes half opened. "Oh I met this artic shrew named Fru Fru and this cheetah named Benjamin I told them about you and they invited us to sit at lunch with them" Judy said proudly and loud  
/to

that Alex just gave an annoyed look at Judy.

"Judy! You know I hate meeting new people"

"I'm sorry but you're gonna have to get out of your shell" Alex just groaned and agreed.

Finally it was lunch time and since there was still good whether the students could sit out side which most did. The outside cafeteria was in the middle of the school. Entering the outside Alex quickly noticed the cheetah that Judy was talking

about he

spotted them too he then started waving at the two girls signaling them to sit at the table he was seated in. Judy ran up to him and and Alex was behind her. Judy then saw Fru Fru sitting next to him but not the chairs more like the actual table

itself.

Judy sat across from them soon after Alex did the same.

"Hey Ju Ju" said Fru Fru with her high pitch voice. At that Alex turned her head to Judy with a raises eyebrow.

"Ju Ju?" Said the female fox

"Oh yeah she calls me that, it's kinda cute actually" said Judy

"So you must be Alex" said Benjamin. Which caused the fox to turn her head and attention to the cheetah. Alex just responded with a nod.

"Judy has told us a lot about you" said the artic shrew. Alex just chuckled nervously.

Lunch went by quickly but full of fun.

The period was about to end in a few minutes. Everyone had lunch except Alex. Judy questioned her if she was gonna eat but her fox friend said that she already had a _Rad Bull._ Soon Judy had to go to the bathroom and so did Alex well at least  
/that's what she said. On the way to the bathroom Alex was making money jokes and even had a think bundle of it in her pocket and was swinging it in Judy's face jokingly. Nick saweverything and the money had caught his interest he was already

/thinking of a plan to get her in the group of the delinquents she could be great use to them. Alex had also noticed him and also noticed that he was staring at her and her bunny friend. Which caused Nick to turn around quickly and pay attention  
/to

the conversation Finnick and Honey were having. After coming back from the bathroom Alex questioned Fru Fru and Clawhauser about the fox that she caught staring at them. She was pointing at Nick.

"Oh that's Nick Wilde the poster boy of the delinquents" said Fru Fru

"And thoes are his two friends Finnick and Honey" Clawhauser pointed out.

"They aren't mean or anything but you should avoid doing deals with them I've heard that they can sometimes trick you"

"But the number one mammals you should avoid at all costs are the Fantastics" Clawhauser said point to three girls to the far right.

"Who are the Fantastics?" Asked a curious Judy.

"They're teen royalty" said Fru Fru.

"They're fabulous but they're evil" said Clawhauser with wide eyes.

"See the rain deer in the left" Both Judy and Alex nodded while looking at the mammal Fru Fru was talking about. "That's Sophie she is literally the dumbest girl you will ever meet"

"And that little cat on the right she's plane bad luck her name is Catherine"

"Evil takes an animal form in Vannessa if you mess with her you will pay dearly she will be _**ruin**_ your life" Fru Fru finished off.

Alex didn't show any sighn of fear or any emotion but Judy was another story her show a bit concern. The bell then rang Judy and Alex needed to go to the girls locker room to change. They had P.E together. Clawhauser and Fru Fru had a free period

because

of the first day of school so they dicided to watch the fox and the bunny and support them with any trouble they had but first they had something to do. When Alex and Judy arrived the bunny nearly had a heart attack from who she had P.E with.

/

/ **Hey guys a new chapter woo-hoo thank you to all the people that followed and favorited my story I really appreciate it. Omg I'm so excited for when band rehearsals start I have a few things planned for that. And sorry if these chapters are a little boring but don't worry it will get better alright then so that's it see u guys next time peace.**


	3. Things change

10:17 p.m

Judy was supposed to be sleeping by now but she couldn't dew to the events of the school day. She was laying on her bed, and she was in her pajamas, andshe had brushed her teeth, but didn't eat dinner which made her aunt worry. Judy's aunt (Laina)  
had made her niece her favorite food especially for the first day of school. Judy had just arrived from school and,the food was already laid out on the table but she had rejected, which slightly confused Laina, and questioned Judy if she was  
okay, and she only responded with a nod and, went straight to her bedroom and, slammed the door shut. Now Judy just laid on her bed and stared at the roof of her room. She was just sad,and slightly shocked at what had happened that day in school,  
it was only the first day and her life was already going down hill.

* * *

 **...earlier that day...**  
Judy and Alex were heading to the field in the back of the school. They had been in the locker roomto change into their P.E uniform which they found very comfortable. Both friends had arrived outside when Judy stopped and nearly had a heart attack  
with who else she had P.E with. Alex still kept walking forward until she stopped and toke notice that Judy wasn't beside her. She looked back to find her friend staring at someone and had look of terror on her face. She turned her head once more  
to see who she was staring at,and then understood why she looked so terrified. Nick Wilde. Alex just rolled her eyes and walked backed to Judy and grabbed her paw, dragging her to the bleachers.

Nick was talking to some panther with black fur his rist covered with neon colored bracelets. His eyes being a red color making himlook sort of scary but not a lot feared bracelets indicated that he was one of the biggest and craziest  
party-ers in Zootopia High though he's a completely different story when it comes to being a good student. He was calm and nice in school but when he's on the dance floor her the exact opposite. Nick had noticed the femalefox dragging the bunny  
he had bumped into earlier. Nick waited until the panther stopped talking and gave his farewell and headed towards the two girls that were now sitting on the bleachers.

Alex was calming down Judy,that Nick was not gonna bother her the whole period, but like always she was wrong,well half wrong. Alex and Judy were seated right next to the railing of the bleachers when out of nowhere a fox that was slightly taller  
then Alex appeared, leaning on the railing. He has this flirty look on his face with a smile that showed off his teeth a bit.

"Hello foxy~" Nick said while looking at Alex. Which she just gave him a look of confusion and a bit of disgust. She then realized who this other fox was and just gave him a half lidded expression withone eye brow raised while having her arms crossed.

"What do you want Wilde" she said in slight annoyance.

"Ah so you've heard of me"

"Yeah gossip spreads fast here"

"I know, I know"

"Why are you here"

"I just wanted to introduce myself to the new student that's all".

Alex just gave a little glare still having her arms crossed.

"From what I've heard from you're not _that_ friendly, obviously you came here for something else, what is it"

Nick just gave her a smirk.

"You're smarter then you look huh foxy" said the male fox his smile growing wider.

Alex got furious and stood up from her seat and said "excuse me!" Raising her voice.

Nick just stood silent for a moment. She was growling at him her claws were out,and ready to attack him then Judy quickly took Alex's paws and sat her back down telling her to calm down. Nick was gonna say something but chose against it and decided  
to ignore her. Alex took a deep breath and tried to not to kill Nick. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"What do you want fox" said Alex through her teeth. Nick then crossed his arms but in a _chill_ matter.

"Fine fine you caught me and was trying to invite you to sit with he and my friends at lunch tomorrow"

Alex look surprised at the fox and then slightly smiled.

"Sure" now it was Nick wholooked surprised. ' _Wow it was a_ _ **that**_ _easy'_ Nick thought. But then he recomposed himself and his half lidded expression came back.

"Okay cool I'll-" Nick was interrupted by Judy's voice it sounded like she was a concern and even _scared_.

"Uh... Alex can I talk to you" she said with a look of concern across her face. Alex just slowly turned her head.

"Um you already are" The female fox said. Nick chuckled to the response.

"I mean _alone_ " Judy said while looking at Nick. She than dragged her far enough so Nick couldn't hear.

"What's up cotton tail"

"Alex what do you think you're doing!"

Alex just gave her a face of confusion.

"What do you mean"

"Did you not pay _any_ attention to Clawhauser and Fru Fru"

"Oh please your acting like he's abad person" Alex said while swinging her hand and looking away.

"He _Is_ abad personyou can't hang out with him"

"First of all,you can't jump to the worst conclusion and just go judging them cuz someone told you something that _you're not_ even sure of. Second, who are _you_ to tell me who I can or can not hang out with"

Judy just stood silently. Soon the argument got worse and eventually Alex had snapped. Judy's friendship with Alex had beenbroken. Judy blamed herself.

Clawhauser and Fru Fru had arrived the next second Alex had walk away she didn't go talk to Nick or to anyone she was to pissed off. Clawhauser and Fru Fru asked what had happened but Judy just stood in silence. P.E was over. She was done cleaning herself  
and headed to her locker she had a free period but, Clawhauser and Fru Fru had calculus. The day went on very slow from then. Finally it was time to go home.

* * *

 **Time skip to the last week ofSeptember**  
 **  
**

It has been a few weeks since Judy's and Alex's incident. Alex looked perfectly fine as if nothing happened no doubt she was part of the delinquents now. Judy on the other paw still hasn't gone over it _completely._ She was now standing near her locker  
with Clawhauser and Fru Fru they were just talking when suddenly a little fennec fox ranup to them. She had darker fur then Finnick and had pink eyes and wore neon colored bracelets. Similar to the ones the panther had on the first day of school.  
She had a big smile on her face that showed off her teeth.

"Hey Clawhauser, hey Fru, hey Judy"

The little female's voice was high pitched not like Fru Fru's but it was pretty high.

"Hey Valarie"

The three mammals greeted. Judy noticed how excited she was. Valarie was slightly jumping and looked like she was about to explode.

"Um... Are you okay" asked Judy with a bit of concern.

"Okay?OKAY?!I'm more than okay!"

Clawhauser looked at the bunny and shrew and they looked back at him.

"We're having a battle of the bands!" Valarie yelled getting the attention of all the students around her.

She then gave them a hand movement to go back to what they were doing. Clawhauser then and Fru Fru then squealed. Then Valarie joined them.

"Omg I'm so excited" squealed Fru Fru while slightly jumping on Clawhauser's shoulder.

Judy them remember she had signed up for the band as a lead singer but she signed up with _Alex_. 'Oh god that's gonna be awkward' thought Judy. Her thought was cut off from Clawhauser's voice.

"When are the try outs gonna start?" Asked the cheetah.

"Tomorrow and they have three more spots open" replyed the fennec fox. "Are you planning on joining"

"Oh uh no, me and Fru Fru are planning on joining something different."

"Oh bummer"

"So when _is_ the battle of the bands" asked Fru Fru.

"In three weeks"

"Three weeks?!"

"Yeah" Valarie said while rubbingthe back of her head and looking down at the floor. "There aretwo who will be playing the keyboard, a drummer, five guitarists, and two lead singers"

"Wow you seem to know a lot about this" Judy finally spoke out.

Valarie stood silent for a while.

"Um I uh eavesdrop...a lot" she avoided eye contact with any of them. "I know most of the gossip here _most_ of it." She said looking at the three mammals in front of her.

That's when Fru Fru spoke out with a serious look on her face.

"Wait but if you know most of the gossip here thenwhy do the Fantasticsneed the delinquents-"

"FRU FRU!" Yelled Clawhauser startling the shrew. Fru Fru quickly covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"Forget I said anything"

"No Fru Fru continue" said Judy

"No! Uh I mean... Wow Valarie you eavesdropper"

Fru Fru and Clawhauser looked nervous like a sinner in church. Judy and Valarie just looked at each other clearly very confused. Judy looked back up at the shrew and cheetah.

"Are guys hiding something from me" asked Judy.

"What?! Of course not!" Said Clawhauser

"Are you-" she was cut off by the heartbroken voice coming from Fru Fru.

"Judy?! How could you think that do you not trust us I thought we were friends"

"I DO I do fine you guys aren't hiding anything"

"Oh okay! For a second there I thought you didn't trust us" said the shrew with a sigh of relief.

"Right well I'm gonna head to class early today I'll see you guys later"

Valarie just said her farewells and headed off to another group of students that had the same bracelets as her.

* * *

Judy was heading to her history class and couldn't help but to think about the words that Fru Fru had said. 'Did the delinquents make deal with the Fantastics?' Thought Judy. She had arrived at her class and took her seat. The classroom was different  
from the others instead of having multiple individual desks it had only a few desk that was meant for three animals. She sat in the middle of it and on her left sat one of the Fantastics that being Catherine she was a black cat with red eyes the fur  
on top of her headwas long but not enough to be called bangs. And on Judy's right sat Nick Wilde. It would sometimes be annoying being around them they would constantly pass notes to each other right in front of her. Catherine was already seated  
when Judy arrived about a minute later so did Nick. He noticed that his wrist covered with the same neon colored bracelets. 'Is this a new trend' thought Judy. Class had started and a she had felt a tap on her shoulder Judy turned her head only to  
lock hereyes with Nick's. She had never noticed how his green eyes shined like emeralds she blushed as she kept on staring. Nick had let out a nervous but quiet cough causing to brake eye contact with the bunny.

"Can I borrow a pen" he said looking slightly embarrassed

Judy snapped back to reality and shook her headand quickly handed him the pen that she had in her paw. She was about to pull away the pen when she realized that it was her carrot pen that her parents had given her before she headed to Zootopia.  
Nick had taken the carrot pen and his fingers slightly made contact with her's which made chills go up Judy's spine. The fur on the back of her head stood on end.

"Thanks"

"Um no problem" Judy responded shyly

She dug through her book bag for another pen for herself. The teacher had announced that they were gonna have a beginning of the year quiz and take the same test at the end of the year to see their improvements. The quiz had begun and few minutes past  
when she felt another tap on her shoulder but this time it came from Catherine.

"Can you get his attention" she said while pointing at Nick

Judy nodded in response. She turned around to face Nick. For somereason she had difficulty on deciding on whether to call his name or tap his shoulder.

"Nick" Judy whispered his name she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Nick had turned to her with a blank expression on his face. Judy was pointing to Catherine indicating that she was trying to get his attention. Nick just rolled his eyes and continued with his quiz. Judy turned to Catherine and saw that she had a shocked  
expression on her face. Both just continued with their work Judy heard Catherine mumble ' _jerk_ ' under her breath.

Judy was about to turn her quiz in when Nick suddenly spoke.

"You got the years mixed up" he said pointing to her paper.

Judy looked at where he was pointing at and he was right she did mixup the years of certain events. She quickly fixed her mistakes and handed in her quiz. Nick was right behind her, he must have finished at the same time as Judy.

A few minutes later the teach told all the students that were done that they were dismissed. Only a few students were done most of them still stayed seated including Catherine. Judy was headed to her locker when she heard a male jaguar and female lion  
talking about the battle of the bands after hearing those four words Judy tan straight to the bulletin board. She saw the signing up sheets for the track team Alex had erased her name (she wrote it with an erasable pen) which Judy was completely  
fine with so it wouldn't have to be awkward but for some reason honey and Finnick sighned up but with out Nick which was strange. She then saw the sighn up sheet for the band her name was written on it, so was Alex's, and do was Nick's!

"So you in the band to huh" said a male voice which startled Judy. She quickly turned to face Nick. Judy was nervous and her heart beat increased speed.

"Woah chill I'm not gonna attack you"

Judy just chuckled nervously in response. He took out the carrot pen that he had borrowed from her. Judy had completely forgotten about it. He then started writing something down on the sheet that Judy was looking at a few moments ago.

' _What could he possibly be writing_ ' Judy thought.

After he finished she saw that he had written the name of his little fennec fox friend.

"You signed up for lead singer" asked Nick.

"Yeah"

"Hm me too"

"Really" responded with a bit of surprise

"Yeah I've been told that I have a good singing voice"

"You nervous for tomorrow"

"Nah" he faced Judy. "You"?

"I little bit"

"Typical" he said smirking "oh and here" he said handing Judy her pen.

"Oh um thank you"

"For what"

"For helping me with a quiz"

"I was waiting for you to say that"

Suddenly the bell rang. Nick quickly picked up Judy bridal style and yelled

"STAMPEDE"

This caused the students in the hall the start yelling and the girls headed to girlsbathroom and the guys headed to their own bathroom. Nick ran to the entrance of the girls bathroom and putJudy down and pushed herin. He sprinted  
to the boys bathroom. Soon Judy heard loud stomping outside. She peeked out the door and saw that there really _was_ stampede. Soon the hall ways slightly cleared and everyone in the bathrooms walked towards their lockers. Judy noticed her bag  
was missing she heard Nick call her name he was right behind her. Sheturned around he had her book bag she thanked him and he just nodded in response. Judy then began to think of everything that had just happened. Mostly on how Nick picked her  
up. His movement were quick not giving her the chance to comprehend the events at the moment but now Judy was drowning herself in her own blush.

* * *

 **Hey there! First, I'm sorry that this chapter was late, it took me awhile to come up with the plot of this chapter but then I realized that the whole chapter didn't make sense on the events of the last chapter, so I had to come with a new plot, and I came up with this one. Sorry for any mistakes and if this chapter isn't long. Alright that's it bye.**

 ****


	4. New Events

**Hey there! Okay first things first things first, that was NOT me who wrote that message in the last chapter that was my friend Binette. In case you didn't know this is a joint account meaning this account is shared with two or more people. Pusheen is my friend and I am Wilde. Do not worry she is fine, but please show her some love and support she has been going through hard times lately. Now that, that's out of the way I'm gonna need you to play a certain song in this chapter it is called "Counting Stars" but the Alex Goot, Kurt Schneider, and Chrissy Costanza cover.**

* * *

Judy was at her locker getting her books for her next class but, she couldn't get her mind off the previous events. Nick had lifted her off her feet and saved her from the 'stampede' in the hallway. Judy couldn't help but to blush and smile. The bell  
had rung and she sprinted to her writing class but she started to slow down remembering the feeling of Nick's embrace, his tight grip, his soft fur,and his surprisingly good scent. Judy had bumped into someone and looked up to be greeted with the  
face of Clawhauser and Fru Fru being on his shoulder like always.

"What's up with you girl. Getting a little red." said Clawhauser. Fru Fru smirked and spoke out loud.

"Thinking of someone" Judy immediately became redder then she was before.

"W-what! No of course not!" quickly replied the red bunny. "That's ridiculous, I don't have time for that!"

The cheetah and shrew smirked and looked at each other and then back at the bunny.

"I got to go, I'm gonna be late for class" Judy made a run for it and quickly arrived at her class.

* * *

Judy settled down and sat on her seat. In front of her sat Emma, a tall yellow tiger, on Judy's left sat a sheep named Dawn Bellewhether. The three females being the three top students in Zootopia High. On Judy's right there is a vixen having a slightly  
long fur on his head that was made into mohawk and had blue eyes he was known as Alexander. He was also known to be pretty smart but not enough to be one of the top students.

"Alright listen up!" yelled the teacher. "You are going to have a story/poem project but, you will be having partners"

To that one of the students raised their paw.

"Do we get to pick our partners"

"No"

* * *

The teacher was finishing up on picking the partners.

"Dawn and Chase and, finally Judy and Alexander"

Judy looked at the fox on her right and he looked at her. The teacher was explaining what she specifically wanted from these projects by the time she was done the bell had rung and the students were dismissed. Judy stood up and picked her bag upand  
was about to leave when a voice stopped her. That voice came from the fox that she was assigned to work with.

"Hey Judy!"

The bunny turned to the male fox.

"Do you wanna work on the project during lunch"

"Sure but first let me put my books away"

Judy quickly went to her locker and put her books away. She decided to look for Clawhauser and Fru Fru. She found them making their way to the bathrooms, both cheetah and shrew spotted their little bunny friend running towards them.

"Hey Ju Ju" spoke up the arctic shrew.

"Hey guys I just came to tell you that I won't be able to sit with you at lunch because I have to work on a project with Alexander"

"Wait you mean Alexander Wilde" said Clawhauser

"Yeah. Wait. Did you say Alexander _Wilde_ "

"Yes" said both Clawhauser and Fru Fru

"So you're saying that _he's_ Nick's _brother_ "

"Yup" said the cheetah

"Oh but don't worry Judy, he's completely different from Nick. Alexander issuper nice and is actually a good fox"

Judy just gave a warm smile to them. Hopefully what they say is true thought Judy.

* * *

It was already a few minutesinto lunch. Judy and Alexander were sitting in a table near the doors that lead to the outside, Alexander was working on the first page of the story and Judy was reading it while her wrote in case he made any mistakes  
which he hadn't made yet. Judy noticed that he was good at writing it brought a question into Judy's head.

"So what do you wanna do once you're done with school" asked Judy

The fox looked up at her for a second and then answered her question.

"I want to be a medicinal chemist"

"Oh cool"

"Yeah. What about you"

"I want to be a police officer"

"Bunny cop, huh?"

Judy looked away. Not making any eye contact with him.

"I know it seems impossible but-"

"I think you can do it"

Those words made Judy's ears perk up. She turned around to face him, he had a warm smile across his face. She looked at him with disbelief at first, but then returned the smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What you are doesn't label _who_ you are. Other mammals might see you as just a week and small bunny but, what they don't see is your strength, your bravery, your advantages. I know you'er going to be Zootopia's best police officer."

Judy's smile grew at the kind words that came out of the fox's mouth.

"Thanks... I really appreciate it"

Alexander just nodded in response and put is focus back on to his work"

Judy read over his work.

"Hey and if chemistry doesn't work out you can be Zootopia Times next #1 author"

Both chucked and Judy's joke.

A minute past by and Alexander was already done with the first page of the assignment. He then excused himself and headed off to the bathroom. Judy began to write a few sentences and lost her train of thought. She looked up and scanned the cafeteria.  
Her eyes first landed on the table where the delinquents were seated. They were chatting about something, but Judy was to far away to hear it. She then noticed that someone was missing, that someone being Alex. She looked around the area and spotted  
her making her way to the table until she was stopped by the fantastics. Judy's saw their lips move, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally Alex started walking again towards the table where her friends were. The male fox had returned  
from the bathroom and was a little surprised that Judy had only written three sentences. Judy quickly went on to finishing her work but has a feeling of suspicion coming from the recent events. ' _those delinquents definitely have something going on the fantastics'_ thought  
Judy _._ A couple of minutes past by, Judy had already finished the second page of the assignment and the bell rang. Alexander decided to take the paper home so he could finish it tonight and give it to Judy tomorrow morning, they gave their  
farewells and headed to her locker. The rest of the day went on without any suspicious behavior and finally it was time to leave. Well for most of the students but not the ones who had band practice, track had been canceled for the next three weeks  
for the ones being on the team and attending the battle of the bands.

* * *

Judy entered the music room. There were a lot more students than she had expected. She noticed Valerie chatting up Leodore, the lion looked extremely annoyed but the fennec fox didn't seem to notice. Judy noticed another fennec in the room, accompanied  
with two vixens. Judy's eyes went straight to Nick, remembering the events from earlier she quickly turned her head to examine the rest of her surroundings, she didn't know anyone else in the room. Suddenly she heard a loud male voice coming from  
behind her, an adult lion looking similar to Leodore came in from the same door Judy had came from.

"Good afternoon class!" the lion yelled

Everyone had gotten startled including Judy from his booming loud voice and quickly turned their attention to him. He signaled Leodore to come stand next to him and the teenage lion obeyed he did look taller and older then the other students because he  
is in his third year of high school, the majority of them being either freshmen or sophomore. Both lions walked to the front of the room.

"Okay so first of all my name is Mr. Lionheart and yes I am Leodore's father for the ones who are freshmen here. So this year we are going up againts-". Hewas cut off by all the students saying

"Zoology Prep"

Both lions stood in slight shock and Leodore spoke up.

"How did you guys know"

Everyone turned and looked at Valerie and she looked at them and then back at the two lions. Leodore sighed before spilling a few words.

"I should have known, Dad I think they've got the memo because _someone_ can't keep their mouth shut" he said while giving the little fennec fox a glare. She just had slight apologetic look on her face. Lionheart just had a look of confusion.

"Um alright then, I guess I'll just announce the band members. Drums: Finnick, keyboards: Valarie and Angeline, electric guitar: Alex, guitars: Jake and there are three open spots for that, tomorrow is the last day and if we don't get anyone I'm picking  
from this group, I know there are mammals here who know how to play it, and finally lead singers,I know a lot of you signed up for that, but don't worry you'll be put in the mashup choir. Okay lead singers are Nick and Judy"

Everyone who was band member went to get their instruments except Judy she stood in shock. She didn't want to sing with the fox who lifted her up and had her in his tight embrace. She was in slight panic mode. ' _Why did this have to happen_ ' thought  
Judy. The song that the teacher had picked made her even more nervous to sing with Nick. those being "Counting Stars", "Shut Up and Dance with Me", "I Got A Feeling", and "The best Day of My Life". The mashup choir had to sing a mashup of the hit  
songs of today. Fortunately for Judy they only had time to practice one song being "Counting Stars".

 **(Just listen to the song and fantasize the events. I'm to tired to explain the events. Sorry but I'm a human being and I needs my sleep.)**

Nick and Judy had finished the song, and Nick was stealing a few glances of Judy. He was surprised at Judy's singing she was pretty good at it. When they did finish singing they had heard the loud voice of Angeline.

"OMG AHHHHH! OTP OTP. MR. LIONHEART I NEED TO BE EXCUSED" she ran out the door and behind her a small group of students were following her yelling "OTP".

Nick and Judy just stood in confusion as well as the rest of the students.

"What does OTP mean" Judy asked. Nick just shrugged.

* * *

 **OM GOODNESS! Finally done with this chapter. Again sorry this took so long I was gonna finish this before Thursday but I didn't have time. Anyways I really appreciate all the favs and follows on this story. I have a tumblr page so I would love if you guys check it out I post my Zootopia fan art there and you can ask me questions of this story but not ones that give spoilers my username name is turquoise-black1. Okay I think that's it bye.**


	5. Annoying week

Judy had just arrived to her home from school. She had receive a text message from her aunt that she was out buying somethings, when Judy came in the apartment no one was inside, just like she had expected. She entered her bedroom it wasn't small, but it also wasn't big. The walls were painted purple to match Judy's eyes. Her bed was against the wall in a corner, on the left side was her night stand with a lamp on top of it and her phone charger near it. On the right side of the room was her drawer that held her clothes, on top of it was picture of her hugging her dad, next to it was one where she was hugging her mom. Next to her drawer was a white mirror that was slightly taller than her. Judy drop her bag that held her books on the floor that landed with a loud bang and placed her phone on her night stand. She lied on her bed and scanned her surroundings, her eyes then laid on her phone remembering that she needed to call her mom. Judy unlocked her phone and opened the app "face time" and tapped on the contact that read "Mom" the phone rang three times until her mother answered her call.

"Hey! There's my girl." Said Bonnie. "How was school today Bun-Bun"

Judy stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"It was... great"

Bonnie then replaced her cheerful expression into a more serious one.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing I'm fine" Judy put on a fake smile.

"You are not fine. Do you need me to come over."

"No no, everything's-"

"Hey it's Jude the dude! Use that fox taser." Said Judy's father, when he suddenly appeared on the screen.

"No dad" responded Judy.

Bonnie quickly shooed her husband away and continued the conversation with her daughter.

"What were you saying Judy"

"Actually that's what is causing me to get a bit nervous in school... foxes"

"You haven't talked to a fox... have you. Did it make you do some kind of sneaky crime. Judy please don't tell me you did something wrong"

Judy's heartbeat increased speed. She never told her mother about Alex when she was living in the burrows. Or about her previous interactions with Nick and Alexander.

"No Mom! I would never!" Judy sighed before speaking once again. "Remember yesterday I told about the battle of the bands"

Bonnie nodded in response.

"I got to be lead singer, but I was paired up with... a fox"

"Well I don't see that problem with that"

She was right. There was no problem with that. The problem was she had to sing with the fox that had lifted her up and held her tight in his arms. For some reason it made Judy feel uncomfortable.

"You know I've gained a slight fear for foxes since that situation with Gideon Grey"

All thought it was true that hadn't stopped her from being friends with Alex. That wasn't the exact reason why, Judy had lied and it made her feel terrible.

"Yes, yes I know"

Judy put on a fake smile once again.

"Well I have to finish up some homework"

Stu had appeared again up on the screen.

"What's going on I'm seeing some serious face expressions coming from your mother" he said in a serious tone.

"Everything's fine I was about to leave to get some homework done"

"Alright. Remember, keep that fox taser under your pillow" his face then showed love and care for her daughter and spoke in soft tone. "I love you honey... very much"

Judy gave him a warm smile.

"I love you guys too"

She then ended the call. Judy's ears started to get droopy and went on her back. She leaned her head on her pillow and closed her eyes taking a few soft breaths. She then heard a door open, her eyes opened and on of her ears perked up. She knew her aunt had arrived. She exited her bedroom to give her aunt a warm greeting.

After dinner and finishing her homework Judy headed off to the big donut to meet up with Clawhauser and Fru Fru. When she arrived Judy instantly spotted her friends sitting near the back. They spotted her and started waving her. She gave them a smile and walked towards the table they were seated at. Once she was settled down Clawhauser and Fru Fru started drowning her with questions on her first practice.

"Did you get to be lead singer" Said the cheetah with a big smile.

"Yeah" responded the bunny sitting across from him.

"Congratulations Ju Ju" squealed the arctic shrew.

"Yeah! We're so happy for you"

"Thanks,you guys"

"So, who you singing with" asked Fru Fru

Judy stood silent for a while.

"Um N-Nick" stuttered Judy

"WHAT" yelled both shrew and cheetah.

Everyone just turned their heads to look at the three teens with a face a confusion. Clawhauser and Fru just blushed making no eye contact. Once everyone got back to their own situation the three mammals continued their conversation.

"No way" said Clawhauser with wide eyes.

Judy chuckled softly."yes way"

"Omg. I never knew he signed up for lead singer" said Fru Fru.

"I was kinda surprised myself" responded Judy.

* * *

 **Monday:**

Judy was walking down the halls with her books in her paws. She was humming a little tune while taking a good look of her surroundings. There was a tiger leaning down with his paws out ready to catch a football that his other friends were playing with. Judy then felt someone push her and she landed in the arms of the tiger. She felt her face heat up and turn red. She felt like everyone in the hall was staring at her and the tiger, which they were. The football that the tiger was trying to catch then hit Judy's face not hard but it was slightly painful. She then heard Nick laughing loudly along with his other friends.

 **Tuesday:**

Judy was in calculus and was nearly done with her quiz until she realized that she needed to use the bathroom. She raised her paw and excused herself, took a pass, and headed to her destination. A certain fox sat on her left, he quickly snatched her quiz took a look at her quiz he had the same answers as her, the right answers. He erased her answers and wrote the incorrect ones. Once Judy got back Nick had already finished writing the answers down and quickly placed the quiz on her desk. Judy took a seat and finished her quiz. Once she was done she didn't check her answers and didn't realized that the majority of the answers were wrong. She handed in her test. At the end of class her teacher handed back her quiz and was very disappointed with her. Judy was shocked knowing that she wrote the right answers. Which she did but the sly fox behind her changed them.

 **Wednesday:**

Judy had P.E and the teacher put all the students in one group on the bleachers. Everyone was sitting down and Judy was listening to watch the coach was saying until she felt something tugging her ear. She perked her ears up and a few minutes past and someone pulled her ear so hard it made Judy lean back. She heard snickering from behind her and it was Nick and Duke Weaselton.

 **Thursday:**

Unfortunate news came that day. Valerie spilling all the gossip (as usual). Alex had moved away to...somewhere, no one really knew where she went. Even her closest friends didn't know. That girl was always so mysterious. But that wasn't what made Judy's day bad. She dropped one of her books when she was at her locker. She went to pick it up and felt something pulling her ear. She looked up to see that one of her ears was stuck on the locker. Judy's heard laughing from one side of the hall. The good for nothing fox striked again.

 **Friday:**

Friday finally came, which was good for Judy so she wouldn't have to face the dumb fox that made her week miserable. They found someone to replace Alex for the band, They were finishing up they're last song for the week. During most of the songs Nick always managed to make Judy say the wrong lyrics. The mashup choir was getting prepared for next week, they being the ones having all of next week to practice before the battle of the bands. They finally finished the song and were dismissed. Judy was surprised to see who was outside waiting for her. Clawhauser and Fru Fru were just talking until they spotted their bunny friend.

"Ju Ju" greeted the arctic shrew

"Hey guys. What are you doing here" responded Judy

"We decided to wait for you." spoke Clawhauser.

"Aw that's so sweet of you"

Nick was coming out the door ans was whispering something to Finnick. Judy did manage to hear a few words but the ones that were really clear were 'dumb bunny'. The fox and his fennec friend turned to look at her and snickered. Judy's eyes narrowed and started to feel anger going through her veins.

"I'm not a dumb bunny!" yelled the furious bunny

"Yeah okay carrots" responded Nick

"You're gonna refrain from calling me 'carrots'"

"Does it look like I care? Besides stupid bunnies like you will forget why you're even angry at me"

"That's it! I've had it with you! You've been annoying me ALL week, now it's time for you to return the favor"

That's when she jumped on him and started attacking.

"Get this bunny off me!"

He tried pulling her off but to no avail. The rest of the students started surrounding them, repeating word 'fight'. Clawhauser and Fru Fru just stood in shock while Finnick stood there. Alexander came out of a classroom helping some other students with homework and other things. His curiosity took over and decided to take a closer look at all the commotion. When he saw his younger brother being attacked he tried pulling Judy off him.

"what is going on...here?" the voice of Mr. Lionheart faded when he saw the three mammals fighting.

"STOP" his loud voice scared the students including Alexander, Judy, and Nick. The three mammals stopped and had a terrified expression towards the big lion.

"M-Mr. Lionheart I-" Judy was cut off by the teacher.

"No. Be quiet I'm already in a bad mood I don't need irresponsible students to make it worst. Principle's office now."

The two foxes and one bunny just nodded and headed of the the office.

* * *

 **I feel like this is a longer chapter than usual but I'm pretty sure I'm wrong. Anyways I don't know if I mention my tumblr user name so I'm gonna tell you now it's turquoise-black1 I post Zootopia fan art and I'm working on a comic on a story from my favorite author. I'm sorry but I don't know if I'll be updating this story quickly because of school and other things at home.**


End file.
